Adventures in Sophie-Sitting
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: Beca and Chloe are supposed to babysit Chloe's little cousin Sophie but Chloe gets called into work. How will Beca handle being left all alone with a 10 month old baby? Just a cute little one shot.


**So as usual I own nothing. Just doing this for fun. I got this idea randomly and had to get it out. And if you've ever seen 'Life As We Know It' then baby Sophie will seem very familiar :) So without further ado...**

"Becs, would you relax?" Chloe said looking around for her keys while the 10 month old baby in her arms happily tugged on her hair.

"Relax? I can't relax." Beca said panicked as she followed her girlfriend into the kitchen. "Chloe I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. You're leaving me alone with a baby. A living, breathing, can't do anything itself baby. And it's someone else's baby at that. I mean if it was ours I might be a little less worri-"

Chloe whipped around quickly causing Sophie to giggle at the motion. "You want babies?" She asked sounding surprised but happy.

Beca's jaw dropped and she began to stutter. "I,I...uh I, you...I don't..." Shaking her head she found her voice again. "One thing at a time Red. I'm telling you this is a terrible idea."

"Beca.." Chloe began but the DJ interrupted her.

"No seriously Chlo, I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. I couldn't even keep the plants we had alive. That's why you bought the plastic ones. It's not like we can just give your aunt a doll if I break Sophie. I mean what does she even eat? Does she still use a bottle? Did she ever use a bottle? OH MY GOD, do I have to breast feed?! What if she learns to walk and somehow gets outside? What if she crawls onto the couch without me knowing and I sit on her? I could kill her!" Beca had began to frantically pace around the kitchen as both Sophie and Chloe watched in amusement.

Finally Chloe grabbed her hand stopping her mid pace and silencing her rant. "Beca...breathe." Beca obediently took in a deep breath before letting it out. Chloe nodded encouragingly. "Good girl. Now just relax. I'll only be gone a few hours."

"A few hours!" Beca shouted startling Sophie who blinked in surprise before giggling at the panicked woman. Beca glared at her and Sophie just grinned.

Shaking her head Chloe spoke again. "Beca listen, it's really not that bad. All you have to do is feed her and change her. Watching her is the easy part. She can barely stand on her own so it's not like she'll be going anywhere."

Taking another deep breath Beca finally nodded. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Chloe smiled. "It's really simple." Beca muttered something that sounded like 'says the one who's leaving' but Chloe ignored her. "Just play with her and keep her entertained. Feed her at seven unless she gets really cranky before then just go ahead and feed her. You can give her the baby food or the bottle, whichever is easiest. There's bottles already in the fridge but remember to warm it up. And test it on your arm to make sure its not too hot. And then just change her diaper when she needs it. That's pretty much all there is to it." Chloe finished bouncing the baby in her arms.

Beca slowly nodded. "O-kay but how will I know if she needs a diaper change?"

"Well usually she'll cry, but if not just check every now and then. If she pees obviously she'll be wet and trust me when I say you'll know if she does the other one." Chloe said finally finding her keys by the microwave.

Beca made a disgusted face. "Lovely." She said sarcastically before realizing something. "Wait, I don't know how to change a diaper!"

Rolling her eyes Chloe walked back into the living room picking up Sophie's bag and pulling out a diaper. "Okay the cupcakes are on the front. All you have to do is lay her down and Tuck, Fold, Rip and Stick."

Beca gave her a blank look. "That sounded like you wanted me to fold her in half, rip off her arms and shove her in a suitcase."

Sighing heavily Chloe moved to the couch, laid Sophie down and held up the diaper. "Tuck.." She tucked the back of the diaper underneath the baby. "Fold.." She folded the front over. "Rip.." She held up the tabs and mimicked peeling them back. "And stick..." She placed the tabs over the front as if she stuck them in place. "See, easy." She said tucking the diaper back in the bag and picking up her cousin. "Got it?"

"I guess so." Beca replied still looking uncertain.

"Good because I have to go." She move to the front door, Beca trudging behind. "Okay baby girl, I gotta go but I'll be back soon. Now be good and take it easy on Beca. She's new at this." When the baby smiled at her Chloe grinned back and kissed her cheeks before handing her over to Beca.

Beca held the baby out away from her body, her arms stiff as if Sophie were something dangerous. Shaking her head with a laugh Chloe moved in to help before her cousin got squirmy and Beca dropped her. "Becs, like this." She said turning Sophie around and guiding Beca's arms until she had the baby cradled against one shoulder. "Trust me, that will be more comfortable for both of you."

Sophie looked up at who was holding her before smiling and clapping her little hands together. Beca snorted. "At least someone's excited about this."

Chloe smiled. "Awww babe she likes you. She must be related to me."

Beca smiled a little at that. "Yeah yeah just hurry back Red."

"I will. Love you both." Chloe said kissing both girls on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Love you too." Beca called after her. Chloe waved at them as she backed out of the driveway and Beca picked up Sophie's little hand waving it back. They watched as Chloe took off down the street and Beca sighed. "Guess it's just you and me Soph." She said to the baby as she shut the front door.

…...

Beca sat on the couch in silence just staring at the baby who was sat in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by toys. The red headed baby picked up a block and held it out to Beca. "Pay." She said.

Beca blinked at her in surprise. "Uh, you, you want me to play with you?"

Sophie just continued to hold up the blue block. When Beca didn't move she put that one down and picked up the red one. "Pay?" She said blinking her big blue eyes. It just occurred to Beca how much the little girl looked like Chloe. Which is why she found herself sliding to the floor and crawling over to sit in front of Sophie.

"Okay I'll play." She said taking the block. Sophie smiled at her and Beca couldn't help but smile back. Beca watched as Sophie sat the blue block down before setting the yellow block down on top of it. She then looked up at Beca expectantly. "Smart girl." Beca mumbled before placing the red block on top of the other two. As soon as she moved her hand away Sophie flung her arms forward knocking the blocks over and laughing as they fell down. Beca raised an eyebrow. "Well that seems counter productive." Sophie just smiled at her before stacking all three blocks up again and then looking to Beca. Beca slowly moved one finger forward trying to hold back a laugh at the babies wide eyed stare as her eyes followed Beca's hand. Beca paused as she came in contact with the blocks. Sophie looked up at her and waved her arms. Smirking Beca pushed knocking all the blocks over. Sophie squealed in delight and Beca's smirk turned into a grin. "You're pretty easily entertained there squirt." They repeated this process several times, sometimes with Sophie deciding Beca was taking too long and knocking the blocks over herself. It was silly but the DJ smiled every time.

Deciding the blocks were boring now, Sophie crawled over to the sliding glass door that lead to the yard, mashing her face against it comically. Beca stood and moved over to the door. "Hate to break it to ya munchkin but you can't crawl through glass." Sophie began lightly patting her hand against the door before looking up at Beca and holding out her arms. Beca picked the little girl up and cradled her against her hip. "Whatcha want shortie?"

For an answer Sophie patted the glass again and pointed. "Go." She said.

Beca looked outside then back to the baby. "Uh...I don't know if you're allowed."

Sophie smacked the glass. "Go!" She said quite aggressively for such a little thing.

Beca blinked at her. "Okay there your highness. We'll go outside." The DJ slid the door open as Sophie bounced excitedly in her arms. She walked out to the middle of the yard and sat the girl down in the grass. "There, happy now?" Beca asked trying to sound annoyed but when those blue eyes blinked up at her she couldn't help but smile.

Sophie immediately began to crawl around happily pulling up stalks of grass and throwing them around. Beca walked along side her, laughing at how much fun the baby was having. Suddenly Sophie stopped, picking something up then holding her hand out. "Boog."

Beca's eyes widened slightly when she noticed that yes Sophie had in fact found a bug. A caterpillar to be exact. She squatted down in front of the baby and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's a bug." Sophie stared at it a moment longer before shoving it in her mouth. "OH MY GOD!" Beca yelled surging forward and quickly freeing the critter from the tykes mouth and chucking it far far away. "Are you nuts?" Beca asked as Sophie stuck her tongue out in a disgusted expression. "Bugs don't taste very good do they baby Pumba?" Beca asked sarcastically. Sophie just wiped her little hand across her tongue and Beca laughed. "Come on short-stack. I'd say that's my cue to feed you." Beca picked her up and headed inside as Sophie babbled away saying 'Boog ick' over and over.

…...

"Okay Soph...food or bottle?" Beca asked holding up each item. Sophie just blinked at her from the high chair. "We'll go with food." Beca said setting the bottle back in the fridge. "I'm sure I'd screw up the bottle somehow anyway." Grabbing three different jars she pulled a chair up in front of the high chair. "Okay on the menu we have, 'Pear Spinach'.." Beca made a face setting that on the kitchen table. "Yeah that's a no. You can thank me later." She said picking up the next jar. "Okay next is 'Garden Vegetables'..." Beca shrugged. "Okay could be worse." She picked up the next jar and smiled. "Ah 'Apple Strawberry Banana' I think we have a winner." She twisted the lid off and held the jar under Sophie's nose. "What do you think Soph?" When the baby immediately reached for the jar Beca pulled it back with a smile "Thought so. All right shorty open up." Beca scooped some food up on a spoon before sliding it into Sophie's open mouth. The baby made 'mmm' sounds and Beca laughed. "Guess I made a good choice huh?" Sophie just opened her mouth for more and Beca laughed again before giving her what she wanted.

As she fed her Beca began to do that mom thing where she opened and closed her mouth when Sophie did but thankfully no one was around to see her. After successfully getting most of the food in and not on the baby, Beca wiped her mouth off with her bib then picked her up out of the high chair. "There, that wasn't so hard." Sophie smiled at her and Beca held up her hand. "High five." Looking unsure Sophie patted her hand against Beca's but when the older girl laughed she figured she did something good and clapped her hands together. "Ya know Soph, you're not so bad." Beca said carrying her into the living room.

…...

"Oh you evil, demonic child, why would you do this to me?" Beca said covering her nose with her hand. Sophie just giggled up at her as she lay on the couch kicking her legs. "Oh glad you're amused." Beca replied knowing her sarcasm would be lost on the little girl. The smell was making her eyes water and she hadn't even removed the diaper yet so she knew this was going to be a rough one. "Apple Strawberry Banana my ass." She mumbled before peeling the tabs back. "Alright Soph let's make this easy. So no kicking or any limb flailing what so ever, deal?" Sophie smiled at her and Beca nodded. "I'm holding you to that." Beca prepared herself before she pulled the front down...and immediately starting gagging. "Oh ugh...oh my god!" She covered her nose again as Sophie continued to smile. "Jesus Christ how do you produce that much?!" She said wiping at the mess. "After this I'm taking you to a pediatrician cause this can't be norma- EW IT'S ON ME!" Beca yelled grabbing another wipe and frantically cleaning off her hand. When Sophie just giggled again Beca glared at her. "You know what, when you have kids and have to do this I hope you get peed on." Sophie smiled at her once again and Beca shook her head. "You're lucky you're cute. Otherwise we'd have some words."

After just two attempts, the diaper falling off the first time, Beca had successfully changed Sophie with limited trauma on both ends. They were now sitting on the couch, Sophie in Beca's lap playing with the collar of her v-neck shirt, as the DJ flipped through the channels. Beca jumped suddenly as a tiny hand was shoved down her top. "Hey!" She yelled and the offender giggled pulling her hand out. Beca smirked at her. "Chloe was right, totally related."

Finding nothing on TV Beca clicked it off before glancing at the clock. 7:17, Chloe should be home soon. "Alright shorty, how bout you play with these..." Beca said setting the girl in the floor amongst her toys. "And I'll work on this new mix that's been bouncing around in my head for the past week. Sound good?" Sophie picked up a toy and smiled. Beca smiled back. "Atta girl."

…...

Beca was clicking away at her laptop while Sophie sat in the floor playing with a stuffed rabbit. Giving one final click Beca sighed. "Alright let's see what this sounds like." She tapped the space bar and the music began playing. She was bobbing her head to the beat when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to see that Sophie had pulled herself up and was bouncing to the beat. Beca grinned. "You like that huh?" Sophie continued to bounce as the beat went on and when Beca started to sing along the baby looked up at her in wonder before the biggest smile broke out across her face that was so Chloe-like it made Beca's heart melt. Beca stopped the track and smiled down at the little girl. "Well if you like it I guess it's a hit huh?"

"Chowee." Sophie said pointing at the laptop.

Beca's jaw dropped as she looked at the baby in shock. "Did you just..."

"Chowee." Sophie repeated still pointing at the laptop.

Beca glanced at the picture of her and Chloe she had as the background on her laptop then back to Sophie and grinned. "That's right Soph. That's Chloe." Beca picked her up and sat the baby on her lap. "And let me tell you, Aunt Chloe is going to flip sh-...uh I mean she's going to freak out when she hears you say that."

Beca heard the lock click and the front door open. "I'm back!" Came the bubbly voice.

Beca smiled as she stood, carrying Sophie with her into the kitchen. "Speak of the ginger." She said accepting the hello kiss from Chloe.

"Talking about me were ya?" The red head said taking her cousin from Beca's arms. "And how are you baby girl? Were you nice to Beca?" She asked kissing Sophie's cheek. "How'd it go?" This was directed at Beca who shrugged.

"Good actually. There was a small little 'boog' incident but she got over it with some Apple Strawberry Banana's, which by the way smell nothing like fruit when they come back out." Beca said seriously.

Chloe made a face. "Ew. But other than that everything went okay?"

Beca nodded with a smile. "Yeah. She's actually really cool...not to mention adorable." She smirked at Chloe. "Looks a lot like you actually." Chloe grinned at that and Beca winked at her. "Oh and speaking of you, I want to show you something." Beca said taking Sophie from her girlfriends arms. She turned the baby to face Chloe and pointed. "Soph, who is that?"

Sophie looked to be thinking before she smiled and pointed at the older ginger. "Chowee."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! She said my name."

"Chowee." Sophie repeated and Chloe grinned at her.

"That's right baby girl. You're so smart." She said taking the baby again and kissing both her cheeks.

Beca watched with a fond smile as Chloe bounced the baby in her arms both redheads smiling and laughing. Beca was suddenly hit with the realization that this could be her future. Probably would be her future since she knew that Chloe wanted kids. A few days ago a thought like that would of scared the shit out of her.

Today all it did was make her smile.

Chloe caught her eye and Beca's smile grew wider. She mouthed 'I love you' and Chloe grinned mouthing back 'I love you too.'

Beca sighed happily. Kids with Chloe...Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad.

**And the end. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Oh and thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that at one point I accidentally wrote Chloe instead of Sophie. I was doing that quite a lot while writing so I guessed I missed one lol. **


End file.
